


An Apology To Stephen

by Dolimir



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus reflects on missing the signs that his friend is drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apology To Stephen

**Author's Note:**

> My very first piece of fanfiction, written over fifteen years ago. Good lord, where does the time go?

I told you once  
The only way to understand  
The battle  
Is to understand the language.

And yet,  
I failed  
To see behind your subtle questions.

I have been taught terror;  
How to use it and how to face it.  
But apparently,  
Not how to recognize it in others.

Delenn once warned me that  
My chains dragged behind me.  
Was their noise so loud  
I could not hear your cry for help?

As Bedevir, you took away the King's pain.  
As Perceval, your one sin  
Separates you from the points of light.

I jokingly referred to myself as Galahad.  
But knights who do not seek help  
Will fail in their holy quest.

I stand now, unsure how to help.  
Bound by the ropes of indecision  
Knowing we must unite  
Against the common enemy of self-doubt.

Forgive me, Stephen.  
Know the light awaits!  
And we will blend together as one  
Against the darkness once again.

Marcus


End file.
